fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Donnel/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"What in tarnation? I ain't seen nothin' like this back on the farm." (item) *"I been takin' me some combat lessons! I gots a lot to learn, but I'm gettin' better." (exp) *"Whew! Bit'a extra practice is tougher'n plowin' the fields any which day!" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Ya sure fight hard out there! I reckon yer fightin' for some big dreams, huh?" (dreams) *"Well now, don't you look pleased as a pig! Did ya do well in the last battle?" (happy) *"Say, what do ya do after the battle's over and ya got time to yerself?" (free time) *"Hey, would ya mind fightin' with me durin' the next battle? I can tell yer a pro." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Aw, I just dream of makin' a difference so I can go home with my chest puffed out!" (dreams) *"Naw, I'm just tickled to be among such a brave group'a folks like y'all!" (happy) *"I write home a lot. My ma must be worried sick by now." (free time) *"Me? Are ya sure? Well, sure! I’ll do the best dang job I can." (team up) Asking - Married *"Ya sure are pretty, (Name). Not a day goes by I don't think it." (Compliment) *"Whatcha got there, (Name)? I don't remember ya havin' that 'fore." (Gift) *"When yer around, (Name), I feel like I'm a mile off the ground. It's true love!" (Love) *"I won't let anybody hurt ya, (Name). Promise to stay close!" (Promise) Replying- Married *"Oh, this? Just a trinket I picked up in town. Reckoned it might look fine on ya..." (Gift) *"Ya really mean it?! Yee-haw! Ain't no one ever said that to me 'fore!" (Compliment) *"Don't worry! I ain't smart and I ain't strong, but I can take a lickin'!" (Promise) *"Well, I love ya even more, and I'll protect ya with every bone in my body!" (Love) Asking - Child *"What kinda stuff did ya do in the future, Name?" (story) *"How ya holdin' up there, Name? Ya look a mite green in the gills." (concern) *"(Name), you'n me should practice together. I gotta see what yer made of!" (Train) *"Need anything, (Name)? Yer pa wants to take good care of ya!" (Gift) Replying - Child *"Gosh, sure! But go easy on me now. I ain't the toughest bull in the pen." (train) *"Well, up until recently, I was just an ordinary villager. Ain't got a whole lot to brag about 'cept you. Know some funny stories, though! Say, why don't I read ya some letters from my village? They're a hoot!" (story) *"Well, thank ya kindly! But there ain't no call to go spendin' a lot of gold." (Gift) *"Don't ya go rufflin' yer feathers over me. Reckon I'll be just fine." (Concern) Level Up *"Heh, no more holdin' the others back now!" (6+ stats up) *"This little piggie's learnt some new tricks!" (4-5 stats up) *"I still got a long ways left to go." (2-3 stats up) *"Aw, shucks, I'm real sorry. I'll try harder!" (0-1 stats up) *"I'm as happy as a pig in slop to've got this far!" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Feels funny... Like I'm a whole different fella!" Armory *"Reckon I could cobble somthin' together instead!" (buying) *"Ya think my stuff is worth anythin'? 'Cause I doubt it." (selling) *"Ya think they can upgrade my ol' tin hat?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I sure hope all them back home is doin' all right." (misc) *"Dang if I ain't outdoin' m'self today! Might be I can even keep up with the others." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Mornin' Robin. Here to take a load off?" (morning) *"Hey, Robin. Here to take a load off?" (midday) *"Evenin', Robin. Here to take a load off?" (Evening) *"Ready to hit the hay, Robin? Me too." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Did ya catch some Zs?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. What's on the docket?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. It's dark as a possum's lair, ain't it?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Time to hit the hay!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Roster A villager from a remote corner of Ylisse who came to the fight with little more than farming experience. However, he is eager to learn and shows a great deal of promise. The one with the curliest hair. Born on June 4th. Help Description An Ylissean commoner with a "funny way of talkin'." Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"I'll help!" *"Go get'em!" *"I gotch' yer' back!" *"I'm here!" *"Let's get-r done!" *"Alright!" *"Here we go!" *"We gotta win this." *"You ain't alone." *"You can do this." Dual Strike *"Over here, ugly!" *"Where're you lookin'?" *"I'm with ya!" *"I can fight too!" *"Look at me!" Dual Guard *"I gotcha!" *"That was close!" Critical *"Yeeeeeehaw!" *"Git ready!" *"How 'bout this!" *"C'mon, Donny!" Defeated Enemy *"Whowee!" *"I've done it!" *"Yeah!" *"Phew!" *"It's over..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Amazing!" *"Ya saved my hide." *"I owe ya." Defeated By Enemy *"Sorry, Ma..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote